Not the last
by dream18writer
Summary: This is a happy ending a made up for Kurapika. After defeating the Spiders and finding the scarlet eyes Kurapika has entered a stte of depression, but when a mysterious gild visits him things change. What has changed and how will it effect Kurapika's future? (Please review.)
1. Chapter 1: The Mystery Girl

It is the end of all the battles. The Spiders are all dead and the scarlet eyes are off the black market and any market. Kurapika should be very happy but all he did was satisfy his craving for revenge. Now he feels there is nothing to live for. He has no family, no home, and no goal. Because of this he has entered a state of deep depression.

He is currently living with Leorio who is extremely worried about him. Few a very long time Kurapika as just sat and looked off into the distance. He would eat and sleep but it still seemed like Kurapika's condition was getting worse.

"Kurapika, you ok?" Leorio asked bring his dinner like he always did. Kurapika would always just look his way for a few second then go straight back to his spaced out expression. "Listen I have to go out for a few minutes. I will be right back." He sat the food down and walked out the door.

He got ready to go but he still worried. Kurapika was so bad he feared at one point he will commit suicide. Because of this he would often go and check up on him and when he had to leave he would rush to get back home. This time the location he had to go was quite far. He hoped Kurapika would be alright but still he would rush to get home.

It has been a half hour and Leorio was still rushing to finish his errand but he was far from finished. In his rush he accidently ran into someone. It was a child. "I am sorry little one." He said helping the child up.

"Watch where you are going!" The kid yelled.

Leorio was surprised by this but couldn't really say anything back to a kid, so he just brushed it off and let the kid leave. A few seconds later Leorio heard someone call out to him. "Sir, Are you alright?"

Leorio turned around and saw a very beautiful young girl. She looked to be in her early 20's and she was a sight to see. The first thing Leorio noticed was her long wavy blond hair. Then he went straight to her light blue eyes and continued on. However before he could look anymore else the girl asked again, "Are you alright?"

Leorio snapped back and said, "Oh…Yes I am fine." He said blushing.

"That is good." She said relieved. "Roger, get over here!" She yelled. Once she did the little boy come out and came over. "Say you're sorry." She told the kid.

The kid gave a pout face and said, "I am sorry."

Leorio gave a smile then said, "It is alright."

The girl was really relieved. "I am so sorry about him. You see he has never been in the city and so he got a little out of control."

"It is fine. No one was hurt so it is fine." Leorio said still keeping his grin.

"That is good. If you like I could make it up to you by getting you same lunch." The girl said.

"Well I can't really say no to…" He then remembered he was in a rush. "OH ON. I am sorry but I can't." He then ran off to finish his errand and get home. The girl just watched him in his mad dash and thought it was weird.

"Oh my." She gasped. The kid thought it was just funny.

While Leorio was in his mad dash he was having a lot of mixed thought. "AH MAN. I really would have liked to go to lunch with that pretty girl. I wish Kurapika wasn't sick. Actually I hope he is alright." He finished his errand then rushed home.

He burst through the door hoping Kurapika was alright and when he opened the door he found that he had two visitors. They were Gon and Killua.

"Hi Leorio. Long time no see." Gon said cheerfully.

"What is up?" Killua said in his normal cool tone.

They were in Kurapika's room and Leorio looked around. Kurapika had eaten his lunch and his face showed a few signs of happiness. He wasn't smiling but he was looking at Gon with a bit of light in his eyes. Leorio was beyond happy to see that. He just wished he would smile now. He gave a sigh of relief then started talking to the two boys about many things. Kurapika just listened but his expression seemed to brighten with each word and Leorio hoped he would smile at least once.

After a few minutes of talking there was a knock on Leorio's door. He found this odd since he rarely got visitors but he had to open it just to see who it was. Once he made it to the door he opened it up and was happy to see the girl from town. However once the door was wide open she jumped in and said a very random question.

"Your Leorio right?" She looked very happy and excited to here the answer.

Leorio got cocky and gave an expression he thought was cool, "Yes I am."

"Then that means you know Kurapika?" She said even happier.

This crushed Leorio. "Yes that is right. He is actually here right now." He obviously looked disappointed.

"That is great!" She said extremely excited. "May I speak to him?"

Leorio looked at her with a concerned look. "You could try but for quite awhile he has not spoken. I can't remember the last time he talked." He looked quite sad.

"Well, what I need to tell him might help. It is also really important. If you want you can come and hear it too since he is your friend." The girl said.

Now Leorio was curious. What could she possible need to tell Kurapika? Because he was so interested he agreed and showed her the way to Kurapika's room. Once there he opened the door the girl came in quite stunned by the condition Kurapika was in. Still she got right up in front of him, not minded Gon and Killua and said, "Kurapika I have something to tell you." Kurapika looked at her and she said quietly. "You are not the last."


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

The room is currently silent from the surprise statement of this mysterious girl. No one could say anything not even Kurapika who looked to be the most surprised.

"What do you mean 'not the last one'?" Leorio ended up asked. "Not the last what?"

The girl looked over at Leorio. She gave a serious expression and said, "Kurtanian." She looked back at Kurapika, "You are not the last Kurtanian."

Everyone in the room was in utter stock. At one point they even figured she was lying. Leorio even got mad by this thought. "Stop joking." He yelled. "Kurapika should be the last. You cannot come in here and give him false hope."

"That is right." Gon said in agreement. Killua just nodded his head in agreement.

The girl a sincere smiled and said, "I do not blame you for doubting me but I can promise you I am not lying." She looked Kurapika straight in the eyes. She could tell Kurapika was listening to every word. "I swear to you, you are not the only survivor."

Leorio was still mad. He was not buying her words. "With a statement like that I hope you have proof."

The girl looked down. "Well I do not have physical proof but…" She was interrupted.

"I knew it. Get out now!" Leorio said walking up to her to show her out.

When he finally got to her she was obviously reluctant on leaving. He began pulling her trying to get her our but she was not willing to leave without a fight. In the struggle Gon could her some popping and cracking sounds. He figured it was the girl's arm and so he decided to just in.

"Wait Leorio!" He yelled grabbing onto leorio to stop him. When he grabbed him he let go of the girl and just like he thought the girl hurt her arm in the struggle.

She looked at Leorio with tears in her eyes. "I swear I am not lying. My mom even sent me to find him." She looked at Kurapika who went back to his depressed state and said, "Kurapika do you remember Sheila."

The minute she mention her Kurapika jumped up yelling, "you know Sheila!?"

Everyone in the room was surprised by his sudden question, but they were also happy that he finally spoke after all this time.

"Yes I know her. Like I said she is my mother. Well adopted mother." The girl explained. "Which reminds me I never told you my name. I am sorry my name is Hope."

Because everyone on the room, besides Kurapika and Hope, where still confused on what just happened Leorio ended up asked, "What is going on? Who is Sheila? And could you please explain how Kurapika is not the last Kurtanian?"

The girl agreed and Kurapika was also willing to answer who exactly Sheila was. He explained that he and Pairo found her in the forest when they were kids and instantly became friends. He also explained that thanks to her he was able to learn more about the outside world. With every word his expression became lighter. It was obvious that he treasures those memories with her and it now gone friend. Leorio could understand that and was happy that Kurapika was not facing it.

Once he was done explaining Hope came in and began to explain what happened with her and Sheila after the Kurta clan was killed off. Apparently it was quite a blow to Sheila as well. When she heard what happened she remembered Kurapika and Pairo and fell into depression. For quite awhile she couldn't do anything. All that time she wished she could have help but couldnt. She even regretted not returning the favor for Kurapika and Pairo's help. She felt like that book she gave them was not enough and wished to do more.

However one day when he was walking around she saw something, she thought would be as close to a miracle as she would ever see. She saw an angry person have red eyes. At first she thought it was nothing or it was a trick of the eye but then after awhile she ran into the same person but this time they had blue eyes. It was at that point she went up to that person with a lot of hope and asked them if they were a Kurta. They didn't say it out loud because they were scared but they told her they were.

It was at that point she came up with a plan. One she hoped would work out. She figured that if there was one still alive there might be more, so she went to the Hunter association and asked for help in gathering them. She wanted to help the remaining survivors of the Kurta clan. The hunter association agreed and said that they know of a secret location to put them for awhile. Sheila also asked if this information would only by open to very few trusted hunters. The hunter association agreed. So with that a small search party began looking for Kurta clan members.

It was at that point that Hope explained how she came into the picture. Apparently she was an orphan who had the ability to locate people when given details. When Sheila saw this she agreed to adopted her if she was willing to help search for the Kurta clan members. Hope agreed and was given a few details of the Kurta clan to search for. With her help they were able to track down many Kurta clan member and where able to relocate them to a safe place. That pretty much concluded the explanation.

"Wow. I never would have thought there were others. But how?" Kurapika said in disbelieve.

"Well apparently long before even you were born many members of the Kurta clan left to go on adventures, follow their loved one and many other reason. They stayed out of the clan long enough to where they were either forgotten, thought to be dead, or they knew they would be punished when they returned. So in the end many where out in the streets."

Kurapika was still stunned. Leorio then came out with a question. "Wait why couldn't you find Kurapika earlier?"

Hope scratched her head and gave a little laugh. "Well I tried but the details given to me were; one people who lived in the forest in the past and two who had red eyes. So in short I tracked him to the exact places his eyes turned red, but he moved around so much I couldn't find him. If he stayed in one place I probably would have found him sooner. Actually if it wasn't for remembering your face I probably would have never found him." She looked at Leorio.

"I guess that explains it." Leorio said.

Kurapika then stepped in and said, "So, will I be able to meet them?"

Hope smiled at Kurapika. "Of course. Why do you think I came here?"

It was then that Kurapika finally smiled. It was small but it was there and Leorio could not be happier. Then out of nowhere Gon came out and asked, "Can we come too?"

Hope was surprised and so was Kurapika but he was also happy that he suggested it. Hope had to think about it since they were not family. "Well normally only family members are allowed to visit the Kurta's but…" she looked at Kurapika who nodded his head showing he wanted them to come. "…since you all are good friends I will allow it."

Gon was really happy. He was jumping in delight. Killua stayed calm and smiled. However he was obviously looking forward to this. Leorio was also happy but he kept his cool. He was just happy to see Kurapika smiling again.

"Well then, if possible I would like to leave tomorrow." Hope said.

The group looked at each other and Leorio answered, "That's fine."

"Great! I will meet you here tomorrow morning, so rest well."

With that she took her leave and the group looked at each other and they all smiled in excitement. After words Gon and Killua left to pack up leaving Kurapika and Leorio. Leorio looked at the still smiling Kurapika and said, "Isn't this great news."

Kurapika looked up at Leorio and gave him a bigger smile. "It is the best thing I ever hear…" Before he could finish he fell to the floor. Leorio caught him and at first was concerned but then he realized that he just fell asleep. When he got a good look Kurapika was sleeping soundly. This was something he never thought he would see.

"Rest well. Tomorrow will probably be the biggest day you ever have." He then picked Kurapika up and put him to bed. After closing all the curtains and putting out all the lights he left the room to pack up for the both of them for the big day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Trip part 1

It is early the next morning and everything was set and ready to go. However it was so early the sun was still down and Leorio was hoping to sleep a bit more but then he was awoken by the door.

"Who on earth is it at this time!?" He yelled. He was not happy about waking up so early. He stomped to the door which was still being banged on. Leorio was fed up with it. "Hey be quiet some of us are trying to…" He looked down and saw Gon and Killua wide awake and ready to go.

"Hey Leorio. Sorry we're here early but we didn't know when we would be leaving." Gon said innocently.

Even if it was Gon, Leorio was still mad. "I will tell you this. It is a lot later than this!"

"Sorry." Gon said now feeling bad.

Leorio quickly calmed down at the sad boys expression and said, "Well I guess its fine. Since you are here come on in." He moved out of the way and allowed the two boys to come in.

"Thanks." Gon said running in with Killua walking behind him.

"But please be quite Kurapika is still sleeping." Leorio said whispered now.

"Says the one that was yelling a second ago." Killua said sarcastically. This caused Leorio to get mad again but he was right so he tried to calm down so he wouldn't scream again.

In the mean time Leorio made breakfast for all of them. Gon and Killua were quiet in this time which surprised Leorio but he was not going to complain. While he was making breakfast he thought about many things. He wondered if Kurapika was alright now. He wondered what would happen in the near future. But the thing that really made him wonder and almost worry was what would happen to Kurapika after he met with the other survivors. He thought that Kurapika would leave after that. After all they are is clan, is family. In mid thought he smelled something and looked down. He was burning breakfast.

"OH NO!' He yelled causing the two boys to run in to see what happened.

"What happened!?" Gon yelled.

Leorio laughed and said, "Nothing much. I just burned breakfast. Sorry."

The boys calmed down and laughed with him. In the laugher they heard someone walking towards them. Since there was no one else in the house they knew who it was.

After a minute Kurapika walked in rubbing his eyes. It looked like he literally just woke up. "Morning." He said in a daze. "What happened?"

"Oh, good morning. Sorry if we wake you a just accidently burnt our Breakfast." Leorio explained still laughing.

Kurapika just looked at him for a few second then said still in a daze. "OH." Then he walked away.

Leorio was honestly waiting for some rude reply but it never came, so he just went on with what he was doing. Gon and Killua went on talking, a bit louder than before and Kurapika just sat and read a book waiting for Leorio to be finished. Leorio didn't mind after all he did most of the cooking.

After he was finished the sun was finally in the sky brightening the whole town. He looked outside then called out to everyone that the breakfast was ready. Gon and Killua came running in and quickly grabbed their food and Kurapika just sat and finished the place in his book. Once done he also went and got his breakfast.

They all sat together and talked. Gon and Killua played while they ate and Kurapika continued with his book. This left Leorio to eat silently to himself. While he ate he continued to think about what would happen once they meet the surviving Kurta people. He knew it was for the best but something just didn't feel right with him. He was actually still in disbelief that there are survivors but nonetheless he still hoped all would good well.

After they finished their breakfast they all ended up chatting. Kurapika even put his book down to join in. He didn't talk much but he still got a word or two in. Then after a few hours they heard the door knock. Leorio went to the door and saw Hope standing in the doorway.

"Good morning!" She said happily.

"Good morn…ing!" He looked down and saw the kid again. The kid stuck his tongue out and hid behind hope. Leorio was not happy to see him.

"Why is he here?" Leorio asked as calm as he could.

"He is coming with us." She answered pushing the kid in front of her.

"Why is that? I thought only family members were allowed to see them? Is he your family?" Leorio asked in suspension.

"Well…" she paused."…Not exactly."

"Then why his he coming." Leorio said.

Hope didn't answer for a moment. She looked around her and then closed the door and went to where the others where. After she knew they were the only ones there she finally answered. "To tell you the truth, he is actually a Kurta too." This caught Kurapika's attention. "After we were told that the Kurta's could leave this boy practically begged me to come, so I talked with the hunter association and they agreed to let him come. Now that we are done here we need to head back." She explained.

"Wait you said 'let the Kurta's leave' what does that mean exactly?" Killua said.

"I guess I didn't explain that. Sorry. You see after Kurapika's clan was killed the hunter association worried that it would happen again if the location was leaked. So to prevent that once someone entered no one not even non-Kurta's could leave. If they needed something from the outside world a trained and trusted hunter would get it. There were no exceptions. At least until now." She said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Gon asked.

"Well, since the main threat, the phantom troupe, are gone the hunter association feel that is it now safe enough for people to leave. Not all can enter still but they can leave if they choose too." Hope explained. She then looked at Kurapika. "Which reminds me if you want you are also free to stay if you want."

Everyone in the room was stunned. Even Kurapika. Leorio was especially stunned. However Kurapika did not answer but he did go into deep thought. "You don't have too but feel free to think about it." Hope explained. "Well then shall we leave?"

Gon and Killua jumped in excitement while saying, "We are ready." Leorio nodded his head and Kurapika just stood there still in deep thought. "Hey Kurapika." Leorio said to him.

Kurapika snapped back to his senses and said, "OH! Yes we are ready."

With that Hope led the way to the airship they would use to get to this secret location. Every one of them were ready and excited to finally leave. Especially Kurapika who was looking forward to meet the clan he thought were gone.


End file.
